Smallstar's Prophecy
Do you really wish to know about what really happened during Smallstar's life? How she died? How she was a prohecy? Find out in this book, My friend. This is her life. Kithood, Of Course, The fire.= You dont understand? Well, of course you dont. You dont know what really happened, Why Smallstar gave her last life to Expaw, well... It all started back when she was a beautiful, young kit. Smallkit was born with some techinal issues, these included with: Snapping at others randomly (she has learned to hold these), Anger issues, And being Bisexual. Now here is her life. "Smallkit was expected to be a boy, she came out beautiful, and her parents still loved her. They adored her. One day when she was playing with her sibling she tripped and fell on a twig, scratching her paw" "Ow!" She screeched in pain as she toppled over. "Sis?" Said her brother who galloped over to her with concern and worry. "Im Ok, lil bro!" Smallkit chuckled a bit as her brother then joined in. They all slapped into a laugh. "Kits! Supper!" Called their mother. Her brother ran over to his mother, all of a sudden, Smallkit snapped "I DONT WANNA EAT! I WANNA PLAY!" She hissed as her tail flickered. Her mother's eyes widened as she picked her brother up by the scruff. She shook her head and gestured for Smallkit to come. Smallkit covered her mouth in surprise, She didnt mean to say that. Maybe something was wrong with her...? Well, Atleast she didnt want anything wrong with her, or else. It was probably just a instinct, that's all. It couldnt of been anything, could it? Nah, it couldnt. She padded along with her mother, Her tail twiching as she followed along the curvy path. Her ears whipped around, hearing strange bush noises, it was just a rabbit though. She kept on padding until they all reached the prey pile. Smallkit trotted slowly but softly over to the prey pile and grabbed a mouse by the tail, she dipped it, flossing it up into her jaws. She crushed it much. She spat out the bones. "Ewwww, The bones taste yucky!" She hissed, curling her upper lip at the bones and growling. "Of course they are, sweetheart. They have to taste yucky, because they have no taste" Yapped her father. She rolled her eyes and began to giggle. After supper her mother brung Smallkit and her brother over to the nests and rested them in it "Goodnight, you two" She said and lapped their heads. |-| Maybe just a little skip?= Well, to be honest, Smallkit ended up passing being Smallpaw and skipped it because she was already considered a great "apprentice" already. She got the name for Smalltuft, as her leader gave her. But she decided to run away. it was a late night, Smalltuft uncurled from her nest and stretched out but didnt yawn, it was dawn, and all of the cats were asleep though. She smiled slightly and got up, yawning lightly as she stretched still, Her tail curled behind her as she stood. Smalltuft leaped out of her nest and cantered out of the den, It was peaceful around but she wanted to know what it would be like in the desert, Her brother was asleep too so he couldnt tell on her for being away, She looked side to side. Smalltuft escaped now, she smiled heading towards the waves, seeing something she could stay on. She lifted her spirits up, gaining her strength to swim away on it. Smalltuft lunged onto it, using her paw to move it. Soon, she arrived at LynxClan camp. There had been a cat named Springpaw who died though, she wasn't interested in that anyway. There was a rogue who lived near that camp. His name was Wave. Wave looked at Smalltuft, running to her. "Newcomer, you shouldn't be here, Lynxclanners will find you, they will kill you!" Wave hissed. Smalltuft sighed, shaking her head. "No, it's fine" He nodded, sighing "Alright, then, I'm Wave" He persuaded her to say her name. "Well, I'm Smalltuft" She slurped on her words. It was quite a stumble, so they both began to chortle, "Haha!" Smalltuft giggled, "But i'm not a retard, anyway, what is this Lynxclan?" She asked. Wave sighed. "It's up that way," He pointed with his tail. Smalltuft nodded. "See you soon?" She asked, Wave nodded and she went that way. Category:Super Edition